The SCREAM
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Gara-gara Hidan menceritakan kutukan, semua anggota akatsuki dibunuh hantu! Deidara tidak takut hantu! tapi bagaimana kalau hantu wanita itu mengajaknya ke dasar sungai? sanggupkah ia bertahan sementara semua mati? spc fic for Rinne.


**Warning : Gaje, maybe OOC, Garing Krizpy**

**DISCLAIMER : I Don't own NARUTO and HARLEM BEAT**

**Special fic for Deidei Rinnetachi, sebuah fic berisi acara-acara anak Akatsuki yang keren. "Kya….! Pein Nagato….! Duh, Sasori-kun….***

***digiles becak***

**.**

**THE SCREAM : Seni adalah ledakan!**

**.**

Ctar! Ctar!

Suara kilat, guntur, petir berteriak bebarengan jadi satu. Warna putih membelah langit malam yang mendung. Sunyi seperti suasana pekuburan, menyeruak dalam sebuah bangunan tua di tengah hutan.

Beberapa penghuninya yang sibuk bermain domino terlihat serius. Tak lama kemudian sesosok wanita paling cantik di ruangan itu datang membawakan senampan berisi coca-cola –ups- maksudnya teh hangat untuk mengusir rasa dingin malam ini.

"Konan-sama, terima kasih." Sapa Sasori lembut.

Pein langsung menatap wajah Sasori dengan pandangan horror dan siap menerkam si muka _innocent_ itu dengan melemparnya jauh ke luar rumah. Sasori hanya tersenyum seperti boneka dan pura-pura tak menyadari kemarahannya sementara Tobi melompat ke arah Deidara.

"Pein-kun mengerikan, Dei-kun…" kata Tobi.

Deidara yang risih langsung mencekik Tobi dan mendorong bocah itu menjauh. "Jangan dekat-dekat, un."

"Tapi wajah Pein-kun seperti hantu…" rengek Tobi dengan wajah memelas.

"Bicara soal hantu…"

Siing.

Sepi.

Angin dingin malam menyeruak masuk ke ruang tengah. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hidan yang sejak tadi sebenarnya sibuk menata kartu tarot kutukannya. Hidan mendekat pelan ke arah meja domino yang sejak tadi dipakai anak-anak Akatsuki.

"Ha-hantu?" tanya Tobi gemetar.

"Ya, hantu! Kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Hidan bersemangat.

Semua orang mengangguk termasuk Tobi. Kecuali Deidara. Ia memilih untuk memundurkan posisinya mendekat ke pintu begitu ia mulai merasakan backsound film the Ring *?*. suasana seram mulai menyelimuti ruang tengah. Konan dengan cepat mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Pein.

Hidan menarik napas panjang dan mulai bercerita, "Leluhurku pernah menceritakan sebuah kisah lama yang menyedihkan," ungkapnya, "dahulu kala, saat hari hujan seperti ini, hujan di malam hari yang begitu deras, ada sebuah keluarga yang dibantai oleh penduduk desanya hingga meninggalkan satu orang gadis saja dari keluarga itu. Gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Matanya cerah seperti zamrud delima yang indah. Gadis itu lari ke tengah hutan untuk menemui kekasihnya dan meminta tolong, namun kalian tahu apa yang terjadi…?"

Semua mulai merinding dan menggelengkan kepalanya serempak.

"Gadis itu dipermainkan kekasihnya yang anak tetua desa, dijadikan budak, dan dicampakkan kekasihnya. Ia menangis tiap malam, tapi suara tangisannya selalu tenggelam ditelan suara air hujan yang lebat setiap malam. Ia terus menangis. Menangis. Dan menangis. Hingga mata merah delimanya berubah menjadi merah darah…."

"Kya…!" Konan mulai berteriak karena ketakutan. Sasori yang tadinya ingin memeluknya dan menepuk bahunya serta berkata cup cup ternyata kalah cepat dengan Pein yang sudah menatapnya tajam dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Ia datang ke seorang dukun dan menyerahkan seluruh nyawanya. Gadis itu mengutuk seluruh warga desa. Setiap tahun, setiap hari terakhir air hujan mengalir ke bumi, setiap malam itu pula, satu warga desa kecil itu mati… mati mengenaskan… diseret ke dasar sungai, satu-satunya sungai di desa itu. Dan akhirnya, korban terakhirnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasihnya itu mati 'tenggelam' di kamarnya yang kering. GYAA!"

"GYAAAAAAA!" semua ikut berteriak.

BUGH.

Kakuzu langsung menggetok kepala Hidan yang mendadak berteriak dan mengagetkan semuanya.

Pein melirik pada Konan. Gadis itu memasang wajah memelas. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus menemani Konan tidur. Semoga saja Pein tidak mati dibekap kertas-kertas milik Konan saat tidur nanti. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia tidur di samping gadis itu, Pein malah sesak napas karena tubuhnya dibalut bunga-bunga kertas gara-gara Konan bermimpi buruk.

"Ka-kasihan sekali warga desa itu…" celetuk Tobi setengah gemetar.

"Yang kasihan adalah kekasih gadis itu. Mati mengenaskan. Tubuhnya basah tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang mati di padang pasir Suna. Tubuhnya kurus kering. Rambutnya yang pirang rontok karena dijambak arwah gadis itu."

"Pi..Pirang?" tanya Itachi heran. Sejak tadi ia diam. Hanya saja kali ini ia berhasil membuat semua anggota akatsuki itu menoleh pada Deidara.

"Tu-tunggu… jangan menatapku begitu, un, lagipula di sekitar sini tidak ada sungai." Jawab Deidara gemetaran.

"Kau takut hantu?" tanya Zetsu tiba-tiba.

"E-enak saja! Deidara tidak takut apapun, un."

"Iya… Dei-kun tidak takut hantu!" celoteh Tobi.

Suasana hening.

Tok. Tok.

Semua menahan napas saat mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Deidara menoleh pelan pada pintu di belakangnya. Ia berdiri pelan dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Cklek.

GYAAAA….

Kisame langsung melempar muka Deidara dengan ikan yang dibawanya, "Jangan berteriak di depan mukaku, Deidara!"

"Ki…Kisame..?"

"Ha? Kisame-san? Oh, untunglah, kami pikir hantu…" celetuk Tobi.

"Hantu?" Kisame terlihat heran. Ia menoleh pada semua yang ada di sana. Semuanya mengangguk. Ia melirik pada Hidan. Pasti ulahnya. Kisame lalu menatap Deidara yang berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei, Deidara, kau kenapa?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Ha?" Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Paling-paling ia ketakutan mendengar ceritaku, iya kan?" sindir Hidan.

Deidara langsung tersenyum sengit, "Enak saja! Aku saja tidak takut pada Kisame yang wajahnya lebih seram daripada hantu!" seru Deidara meyakinkan, "kalau hantu wanita merah jambu itu datang, un, akan kuledakkan!"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ternyata, hari ini…hari terakhir hujan turun? Ini kan sudah tanggal 4 Mei?" kata Konan. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena takut.

Sasori dengan sigap membelai rambutnya, "Tenang saja, Konan-san… kami semua akan melindungimu…"

"Lebih baik kau hati-hati, Deidara…" sahut Zetsu.

Deidara menoleh pada semua temannya. Entah kenapa, anggota Akatsuki yang lain terlihat seperti menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ha~h… aku nggak mau, un, memikirkan tahayul begitu."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau arwahnya datang dan mengira kau kekasihnya, Dei-kun?" tanya Tobi.

"Ja-jangan bergurau, un, sebaiknya kau temani aku berendam, cuacanya dingin, un."

Sedetik kemudian Deidara sudah menyeret Tobi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tersenyum aneh.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ha~h… enak sekali berendam air panas, un.." celetuk Deidara pada Tobi yang sibuk menggosok punggungnya.

"Dei-kun, apa cerita Hidan tadi benar ya?"

"Jangan mendengarkan dukun itu, un, dia pada dasarnya memang seram!"

Keduanya dengan santai menikmati air hangat yang menghilangkan pegal-pegal tubuhnya, "Kau besok akan ke Suna dengan Sasori-san, Dei-kun?"

"Ya, un, kami mau menangkap jinchuriki ichibi."

"Jangan selingkuh dariku, Dei-kun."

Deidara langsung mencekik Tobi lagi, terutama saat Tobi mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan kalimat menggoda, "Memangnya kau siapaku, un, dasar banci!"

_Hu…. Hu…. Hiks... hiks…_

"Ka…Kau menangis, un?" tanya Deidara. Ia membalikkan tubuh Tobi.

"N-Nggak, Dei-kun."

"Lalu siapa yang menangis barusan, un?"

Deidara dan Tobi meraih celananya dan berjalan ke sumber suara tangisan.

_Hu…. Hu…. Hiks... hiks…_

Deidara membuka jendela kamar mandi perlahan, "He-hei siapa di situ?" tanya Tobi gemetar.

Sosok berambut hitam panjang di dekat pepohonan mendekat pelan, "_Ke..Kekasihku, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku…?_"

GYAAAAA…..

Deidara dan Tobi langsung menutup jendela dan berlari ke luar kamar mandi.

Duakk.

"Hah… kalian ada-ada saja!" teriak Kakuzu kesal, "kalian lihat Hidan nggak?"

"Ha..Hantu, Ka..Kakuzu-san, ada hantu…" kata Tobi terbata-bata.

"Kalian ini ngomong apa?" tanya Zetsu, "Sudah, kita cari Hidan lagi."

"Me-mereka tidak percaya, bagaimana, Dei-kun?"

"Aku nggak tahu, un, kita ke kamar Konan-san, pasti ada Pein disana, un, dia pasti melindungi kita!"

Deidara dan Tobi langsung berlari ke arah kamar Konan. Keduanya berlomba lari untuk sembunyi. Suara hujan yang sebenarnya sejak tadi tidak dipedulikan Deidara kini terdengar seperti suara alunan kematian.

KYA!

Tobi berteriak dan melompat ke arah Deidara.

"Ada apa, un?"

"Di sana becek, Dei-kun, ada yang basah…"

Deidara dan Tobi mendekat pelan ke dekat jendela. Tataminya basah.

Ctar. Kilat putih menerangi bumi sesaat. KYAAAA…

"Itu…Sa-Sasori-san?"

"Di…dia tenggelam… di kamar… dia mati…" kata Tobi terbata-bata. "Sasori-san… dibunuh hantu!"

Deidara berjalan mundur ke belakang tak percaya. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang basah. Futon. Deidara dengan ngeri menarik selimut di kakinya.

GYAAAA. Ia berteriak saat melihat dua sosok temannya mati dengan mata melotot. Tubuh Konan dan Pein basah kuyub di atas futon mereka.

Deidara langsung berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Tobi. Ia dengan cepat berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah kamar Hidan. Pasti Hidan bisa menolongnya dari hantu wanita itu.

TENG. TENG. Jam 12 malam.

Krak. Deidara membuka pintu dengan kasar. Matanya terbelalak mendapati Hidan tewas di tengah-tengah garis pemujaannya. Mati tenggelam. Lagi-lagi.

Deidara teringat Tobi. Tapi ia takut kembali ke kamar Konan. Ia terus berlari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Tapi tak ketemu. Semua temannya mati mengenaskan. Tenggelam. Zetsu tewas di dekat pot tanaman dengan tubuh basah. Kakuzu juga tewas di ruang tengah.

Mendadak ia melihat Kisame di halaman samping. Ia mencoba mendekat tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari Kisame aneh. Wajahnya tertunduk. Jalannya sempoyongan. Mendadak sekitar Kisame berubah menjadi sungai yang luas.

Lalu muncullah hantu wanita itu dari tengah sungai. Rambutnya tergerai basah. Kimono putihnya basah kuyub.

'_Kekasihku…"_

"Bu-bukan, un, aku bukan kekasihmu…"

"_Ikutlah aku ke dasar sungai… aku kesepian…" _

Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Matanya merah dan mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Deidara dan meraih lengannya.

"Ng-nggak, un, Dei belum mau mati…"

"_Kau selalu jahat pada Tobi… pada teman-temanmu, padaku…! IKUT AKU KEKASIHKU!"_

GYAAAA…………..

Deiadara berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ia berteriak dan menangis mohon ampun. Ia melemparkan semua tanah peledaknya sehingga sebagian tanah hancur. Deidara terus berteriak sampai akhirnya beratus-ratus potongan kertas jatuh menghujaninya.

Kertas berwarna-warni. Lampu menyala dengan terang.

TANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMAZU…..!

Deidara langsung duduk membatu. Wanita dihadapannya langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya. Itachi!

Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua anggota akatsuki yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi ketakutan Deidara. Bahkan pemuda itu masih duduk membatu di halaman. Tak percaya pada semuanya.

"Kau hebat, Itachi!" puji Pein.

"Seharusnya lebih lama lagi…" keluh Hidan.

"Jangan bodoh, bangunan ini bisa runtuh kalau Deidara meledakkan semuanya." celetuk Zetsu.

"HA~h, jangan pernah menyuruhku berdandan perempuan lagi. Cih, merepotkan." keluh Itachi. Yah, diantara anggota akatsuki, Itachi-lah yang paling cocok memerankan peran hantu –maksudnya hantu perempuan-.

"Um… Dei-kun, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Tobi khawatir.

Deidara menoleh lemas. Air matanya masih mengalir tanpa terkontrol. Ia langsung pusing melihat semua teman yang tadi dilihatnya sudah mati kini menertawainya.

"AKU AKAN MELEDAKKAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yak! Selesai! One-shot no romance ala akatsuki pertama night!**

**Hohohoho. Ide ceritanya dari salah satu chapter punya Harlem Beat. Manga basket volume berapa yah… sepertinya sekitar buku volume 22. Night lupa… bacaan SMP dulu sih… hahahaha. Kobayashi as Itachi, Naruse as Tobi, and Masahiro Sawamura as Deidara. ***ketahuan deh asal nama depan Night*****

**Maap kalau garing dan aneh. OOC? Pastilah. Mana mungkin Sasori ma Tobi seganjen itu? Sorry Dei-kun…**

**Bagaimana Rinne? Janji night lunas ya….**

**And for the readers, plese leave me your comment**

**R E V I E W**

**v**


End file.
